3. Szaleństwo na stoku
Chris: Ostatnio Matt i Vanessa wybrali swoje zespoły. Oczywiście musieli od razu stawić czoła pierwszemu drużynowemu zadaniu. Stanęli do walki w naszym Beztoalethlonie. Wytrzymali zaledwie 8 godzin, a wygrały ostatecznie Lodowe Wilki. Pierwszym wyeliminowanym natomiast został Geoff, który sam sobie zgotował ten los. No cóż… Nie przedłużajmy już i zacznijmy kolejny odcinek Zimy… Totalnej… Porażki!!! (czołówka) (w schowku)Trent: Ciekawe, czy Katerine mnie lubi… Mam taką nadzieję. Jak ostatnio gadaliśmy, to było fajnie… (w schowku)Katerine: Och, to takie głupie… Nie wiem, czy powinnam się zakochiwać, ale Trent jest taki miły… Na śniadaniu Vanessa: Dobra, drużyno! Skupmy się na taktyce… (Katerine macha do Trenta) Katerine: Ehh… Vanessa: Katie! Katerine: Och! Co? Vanessa: Omawiamy tu ważne sprawy. Katerine: Dobra… (przy drugim stole) Trent: Stary, jak myślisz? Czy taka ekstra dziewczyna, jak Katerine polubi takiego zwyczajnego faceta jak ja? Max: No wiesz… Miłość jest skomplikowana. Ja też z początku nie byłem pewien, czy Sami mnie polubi. A teraz? Jesteśmy razem. Tobie też się uda. Trent: Heh, dzięki… Może i masz rację… W holu Chris: Dobra. Mam dla was dobrą wiadomość. Dzisiaj wreszcie poszalejemy na stoku. Max: No nareszcie! (w schowku)Owen: Lubię sporty zimowe. Szczególnie ten, no… Zapomniałem… (w schowku)Trent: Lubię się pobawić na stoku narciarskim, ale jeśli mamy walczyć o zwycięstwo, to się trochę stresuję… (w schowku)Vanessa: Myślę, że tym razem wygramy. Nie chcę się chwalić, ale świetnie jeżdżę na nartach. Ćwiczę od 6. roku życia. Matt i jego „luzerzy” nie mają szans! (w schowku)Matt: Zapewne Vanessa mówiła coś w stylu „nie lubię się chwalić, ale jestem świetna”. Phi… Ja tylko powiem, że wierzę w mój zespół. Damy radę! Na stoku Chris: Okej! Wszyscy są? A oto plan dnia: pokażecie mi i Chefowi jakieś triki, a my wybierzemy zwycięzcę. Wilki będą robić triki na nartach, a Misie na snowboardach. Matt: Mnie tam pasuje… (w schowku)Vanessa: Co jest?! Przecież wyraźnie mówiłam, że jeżdżę na NARTACH!!! Czy do was to w ogóle nie dociera? (w schowku)Chris: Ależ owszem. Nawet nie wiesz, jak dużo tajemnic tu poznaliśmy… Bridgette: Snowboard jest trochę jak surfowanie i w tym bym była zdecydowanie lepsza. Nie wiem, czy na nartach dam radę… Matt: Ej, nie łam się! Wszyscy jesteśmy drużyną. Poza tym Geoff na pewno cię wspiera. Bridgette: No niech będzie. (w schowku)Bridgette: Tęsknie Geoff! Chef: Macie tu sprzęt! Tylko nie zepsujcie! Eruption: Och! Eruption już czuje przypływ adrenaliny! Max: Spokojnie, bo jeszcze nam za wcześnie eksplodujesz! Owen: Heh, Izzy jest wybuchowa… Eruption: JESTEM ERUPTION!!! Owen: I o tym mówiłem. Ale za to ją kocham… Drake: Stary… Jesteś szczęściarzem… Owen: Hej, ty też masz fajną dziewczynę. Drake: Tak, racja. (Katerine macha do Trenta) Vanessa: Skup się na zadaniu! Do kogo tam machasz? Hmm… Katerine: Oj, już do nikogo… Vanessa: No. I pracuj! (w schowku)Katerine: To takie niesprawiedliwe, że musimy być osobno… (w schowku)Trent: Może, jeśli wytrwam do rozpadu drużyn, to coś będzie… Na razie gramy przeciwko sobie… Chris: Dobrze. Macie dwie godzinki na potrenowanie. Vanessa: Tak mało czasu?! Matt: Tak dużo?! Vanessa i Matt (nawzajem do siebie): Grrrrr!!!!!! Chris: Ej! Uspokójcie się! Wracamy za dwie godziny i ani minuty dłużej lub krócej, jasne? Vanessa i Matt: Tak… U Lodowych Wilków Matt: Dobra! Skoncentrujmy się i dajmy z siebie wszystko! Frank: No a jakże! Musimy dać wszystko, bo inaczej nie wygramy. Heather: Walisz takimi banałami Matthew… Matt: Jestem Matt! Heather: No nieważne… Chodzi o to, żebyśmy wygrali, co nie? Matt: No tak, ale… Lindsay: Ktoś mi powie w ogóle, jak się jeździ na tych nartach? Wszyscy: Och! Lindsay! Eruption: Ej no, co stresujecie dziewczynę? Eruption poradzi sobie z konkurencją! Trent: Ja mogę spróbować. Chciałbym zaimponować…..to znaczy pokazać tamtym naszą siłę! Max: Zróbmy jakieś obroty i najlepiej… Claire: Max… Ale my nie umiemy… Eruption: Ale Eruption umie!!! Matt: No to Eruption zrobi. Miejmy nadzieję, że da nam to zwycięstwo. U Polarnych Misiów Vanessa: No już! Kto jest najlepszy? Harold: Eee… No ja trochę potrafię. Vanessa: Hmm… A ktoś jeszcze? Ktokolwiek? Lucas: Daj chłopakowi szansę! (w schowku)Lucas: Zdążyłem w ciągu tych kilku dni dobrze poznać Harolda. To spoko gość. Owen: Ja będę robił takie triki, że wam oko zbieleje! Wszyscy: No co ty?! Owen: Nie no żartuję. Ale byłoby fajnie. Heh. Drake: Kiedyś sporo ćwiczyłem, więc zawsze jakieś ekstra punkty się przydadzą. Michelle: Kiedyś byłam w Alpach… Vanessa: No! Michelle: Ale nie jeździłam na snowboardzie… Vanessa: Och! Leshawna: No ja też powiem bez bicia, że to mój pierwszy raz… Katerine: A ja myślę, że dam radę! Owen: No i to jest właściwe podejście siostro! Sami: A ty Vanessa, jak taka sprytna jesteś, to czemu nie spróbujesz trików? Vanessa: Daj spokój! Sami: Jesteś kapitanem… Vanessa: No dobra! Nie umiem! Jeździłam tylko na nartach, ale na snowboardzie nie, zadowolona? Sami: I to jeszcze jak! (w schowku)Sami: Nie sądziłam, że kiedyś doprowadzę Vanessę do przyznania się do winy… Jupi! Harold: A ja wciąż się zgłaszam! Ja przynajmniej już od dłuższego czasu jeżdżę! Vanessa: Niech będzie… Gorzej przecież być już nie może… Zawody Chris: A teraz pokażcie triki! Lodowe Wilki zaczynają. Z początku trochę nudno. Chris i Chef wyraźnie są trochę znudzeni monotonnymi trikami. Trent: Teraz mi się uda! Do dla ciebie Katerine! Katerine rumieni się, ale chwilę później Trent leży na ziemi poobijany. Heather: Zakochany głupiec… Przychodzi jednak kolej na Eruption. Chris: Noo, zadziwcie mnie. Eruption: Czas na…………………….ERUPCJĘ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eruption wyskakuje z niewiadomoskąd(?) i zaczyna robić triki, jakich świat nie widział. Eruption: A to nazywam „Walczącym z wiatrakami”!!! Chris: Spokojnie! Budżet na ubezpieczenia w tym sezonie jest ograniczony! Eruption: Eee tam! Przecież nie robię tego pierwszy raz! Kolejna seria trików i Eruption otrzymuje najwyższy możliwy wynik. Chef: Rany… Nie często to mówię, ale masz talent dziewczyno… Chris: Dobra… Mamy nawet niezły wynik. Czas na Polarne Misie. Pokażcie na co was stać. Vanessa: No to idziemy! Vanessa zaczyna i idzie jej całkiem nieźle. Reszta niestety zaczyna traktować to bardziej jako zabawę, co kończy się niezbyt ciekawym wynikiem, aż w końcu… Chris: No… Macie ostatnią szansę na zwycięstwo. Kto ostatni? Vanessa: Zdaje się, że Harold… Harold: I dopiero teraz mogę pokazać mój talent! Sally: Dalej Harold! Vanessa: Nie mogę patrzeć… Harold zaczyna i idzie mu dobrze… Nawet bardzo dobrze! Chris: Wow! Brachu! Daje maxa! Chef: A ja dam tylko 8… Chris: A więc mamy remis. Claire: I co teraz? Chris: Musimy urządzić dogrywkę w postaci wielkiego wyścigu!!! Vanessa: O super… Chris: Wytypujcie po jednej osobie od was, która zawalczy wyścigu. Matt: No to my wystawimy Eruption. Eruption: Tak! Eruption zawsze gotowa do działania! Vanessa: No cóż… Pewnie oszalałam, ale…….Harold. Harold: Tak! Wielka dogrywka - wyścig Chris: Przekonamy się, kto dotrze do mety pierwszy – Eruption na swoich nartach, czy Harold na snowboardzie. Do zobaczenia na dole… Chef: Na mój znak startujecie……………………JESZCZE NIE!!! (ruszyli) Chef: Wracać! Przecież nie dałem znaku! Harold: To było wredne. Chef: Nie jestem tu od tego, żeby być miły… Na miejsca…….i……..START!!! (teraz na serio ruszyli) Eruption: Teraz zobaczysz potęgę erupcji!!! Harold (do siebie): Dasz radę… Tylko się skup… Z początku Eruption miała przewagę, ale Harold nie zwalniał tempa. Cały czas jednak Eruption miała nieznaczną przewagę. Vanessa: Nie poddawaj się Harold! Matt: Dobrze ci idzie Izzy! Tylko tak dalej! Eruption: Jestem………………….ERUPTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! W tym momencie Eruption zboczyła z trasy i wpadła w zaspę śnieżną. Harold wykonał natomiast serię trików i dotarł do mety jako pierwszy. Chris: Niesamowite Harold! Jesteś niezły. Harold: Dzięki Chris. Uczyłem się wcześniej. Chris: W nagrodę Polarne Misie otrzymają dodatkowe koce na noc, żeby nie było wam zimno. Harold: Świetnie! Owen: Tak! Nasz mistrz! Drake: To było ekstra ziom! Sami: Gratuluję! Vanessa: Tak… Przyznaję… Myliłam się… Jesteś dobry… (w schowku)Vanessa: Żebym przyznała, że jest świetny, musi jeszcze popracować. (w schowku)Claire: Eruption jest wybuchowa… Chyba to ona dzisiaj wyleci… (w schowku)Heather: Tak. Eruption ma temperament, ale jeszcze może nam się przydać. Moim zdaniem to Trent powinien wylecieć. Cały czas myśli tylko o tej Katerine… (w schowku)Matt: Jako kapitanowi ciężko mi zdecydować… Co robić? Ceremonia przy kominku Chris: Witajcie Lodowe Wilki! Tym razem już się wam nie poszczęściło… No cóż… Przedwczoraj nie przeprowadziliśmy do końca tej ceremonii, bo Geoff odpadł z powodów……..medycznych. Dlatego dziś objaśnię zasady: uczestnicy na ceremonii otrzymują te piękne śnieżne kule; prawda, że piękne? Osoba, która nie dostanie śnieżnej kuli – odpada, wsiada do kolejki linowej pokonanych i podąża do ośrodka przegranych… Matt: O rany! Chris, zacznij już, bo się denerwuję! Chris: Spoko ziom. A żeby cię nie stresować, to masz pierwszą kulę. A oto pozostali bezpieczni dzisiejszego wieczora: * Heather * Steve * Max * Claire * Bridgette * Frank * Lindsay * Justin (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: Taaak. Uwielbiam te momenty. Eruption, Trent, pewnie denerwujecie się jak nigdy. Dlatego, nie przedłużając, ostatnią kulę otrzyma…………….Eruption! Trent: Jak to?! Chris: Cóż… Szczerze mówiąc, to nie dziwię się im. Cały czas byłeś tylko skupiony na Katerine. Twój czas dobiegł końca w Zimie Totalnej Porażki! Na dworze (Trent czeka z bagażami na kolejkę linową) Katerine: Trent! Właśnie się dowiedziałam, że odpadłeś! Co się stało? Trent: Tamci uważają, że moja miłość do ciebie sprawiła, że przegraliśmy… Katerine: Czekaj, czekaj! Powiedziałeś „miłość”? Trent: Ja…ten…no… Chciałem powiedzieć… (nie zdąża dokończyć, bo Katerine rzuca się na niego i całuje, z okna wszystko widzi Vanessa) (w schowku)Vanessa: Aha! Wiedziałam! Trzeba się jak najszybciej pozbyć tej Katerine! Jeśli będzie cały czas rozmyślać o Trencie, to będzie bezużyteczna… Katerine (cały czas całując): Trent, już wystarczy… Trent (niewyraźnie): Nie wiem, co jest… Chyba nam usta przymarzły… Katerine (niewyraźnie): Halo! Czy jest tu kto? Halo! Halo? Halo… Kategoria:Zima Totalnej Porażki